


Bunches and Bunches

by MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: Final Space Drabbles, snippets of them being a cute family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships/pseuds/MayDayGirl_Save_Our_Ships
Summary: A collection of mini one-shots about a quirky space-faring family. Takes place during different points in the show.





	1. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gary and Avocato play cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the first Final Space fanfiction? I haven’t seen another one, so it might be! Anyway, the show has just started so depending on where the show goes, and what we learn about the characters, some of these one-shots might get a little outdated. I have no idea how long this is going to be. I’ll probably just keep adding one-shots until I run out of ideas.
> 
> Time period for this chapter is sometime after episode 2. Gary is still unaware that Mooncake is a super weapon.

“You know… I didn’t realize you were such a trusting guy, Avocato.”

Avocato looked over the cards in his hand to a smirking Gary who was sitting across from him in the booth. Avocato raised an eyebrow at his new… friend? The concept would take some getting used to.

“Trusting?” he scoffed. “Where did you get that idea?” Avocato had been called many things, but trusting was not one of them.

Gary leaned back in his seat and placed his feet on the table.

“You never asked me what my prison sentence was for. For all you know, I am a master criminal.”

Avocato smirked. “You? A master criminal?”

“I could be,” Gary whispered in an attempt to be suspenseful. “You have no way of knowing.”

Avocato turned back to his cards. “I highly doubt it.”

“But there is a small possibility that I am! But you haven’t asked about it…. Therefore: trusting!”

Avocato sighed in annoyance. “It’s not about trust. I haven’t asked because I don’t care. Whatever you could have done, I’m sure I’ve done worse. The most dangerous passenger on this ship is me, not you.” He glanced at Mooncake who was looking over Gary’s shoulder at his cards curiously. “Not counting the floating interstellar super weapon, of course.”

Gary laughed and reached over to pet Mooncake, who cooed affectionately.

“Ridiculous! Super weapons can’t possibly be this cute!” Gary turned back to Avocato. “And you’ve got some issues, my friend. I’ve never seen someone get so defensive over being called trusting. It’s not a bad thing. I, myself, have been known to be a very trusting individual.”

Avocato rolled his eyes. “No, _you_? Really?” he said sarcastically.

“Yes indeed! I know it’s hard to believe, being the cunning criminal that I am.”

Avocato groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “ _Please_ , knowing you, you probably got this sentence doing something stupid. Most likely involving a girl, thinking with your dick instead of your brain, and a whole hell of a lot of property damage.”

Gary’s mouth fell open. One of his cards fell out of his hand, landing face down on the table. Gary didn’t move to pick it back up. “Are you some kind of mind-wizard?” he asked at last.

“No, I just know what kind of idiot you are.”

“Oh really?” Gary said while picking up his fallen card. “Well would an idiot have… three of a kind! Heck yeah! Take that!” he shouted as he slapped his cards on the table, face up.

“Not bad…” Avocato said slowly. “If I didn’t have a full house,” he said as he also laid all his cards out on the table.

“What?! But I thought you were bluffing for sure!”

Avocato chuckled. “Don’t worry, as a cunning criminal, I’m sure this is all part of your grand scheme to pretend you’re terrible in order to lull me into a false sense of security. There is no way you’re really losing this badly.”

Gary glared across the table at his friend. “You’re mocking me, aren’t you?”

Avocato grinned and reached over to collect the remaining cards. “Oh, most definitely.”


	2. Conspiracy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avocato has a theory about KVN.

“KVN! Give me back my clothes!”

Avocato sipped his coffee, his ear twitching as the sound of chaos passed by the ship’s kitchen where he was sitting.

It was too early for this shit.

He could hear Gary’s bare feet running down the ship’s corridor and KVN’s obnoxious laughter ringing through the thin walls. Mooncake followed behind them, chirping after Gary, probably trying to help the poor guy wrestle his clothes back from the robot. In the last few days, KVN had gotten it into his positronic brain that stealing Gary’s clothes after his shower was a hilarious prank.

About fifteen minutes later, Gary made his way into the kitchen, now fully dressed, but looking more disheveled than usual. Mooncake, as always, loyally floated behind him.

Gary sighed and plopped tiredly in the seat beside Avocato. “I swear, I’m going to kill that robot,” Gary grumbled to himself.

“An Insanity Avoidance Companion, huh?” Avocato mused as he took another sip of coffee. “He doesn’t seem to be very good at his job.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Or… maybe he is.”

“Whatchu talking about?” Gary asked in tired exasperation. “KVN hasn’t stopped driving me crazy since I met him. That’s the exact opposite of what he’s supposed to do!”

“Well, you’re a prisoner and you probably pissed a lot of people off. Maybe KVN isn’t supposed to help you. Maybe he’s part of your punishment.”

Gary’s eyes widened, his mouth falling open. “You… you’re blowing my mind, Avocato.”

Avocato shrugged. “I’m probably thinking too much about this, but you have to admit it makes a lot of sense.”

“A cruel and unusual punishment indeed…” Gary mused.

“Or maybe there is a simpler explanation. Maybe he’s just broken.” Avocato suggested. “Or an idiot.”

“Both,” Gary said. “Probably both.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much to those of you who have left a comment on my last chapter! I really appreciate it!


	3. Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quinn can't figure it out. How did someone like a Ventrexian bounty hunter come to befriend someone like Gary?

“Do you really think he’ll be able to help you?” Quinn asked.

The Ventrexian looked up from the ship’s logs. Avocato masked his exasperation behind his stoic features but Quinn could tell he was not in the mood to chat. However, she couldn’t help herself. She just had to know: How did someone like a Ventrexian bounty hunter come to befriend someone like Gary?

Quinn turned her gaze to the far room where Gary was trying to negotiate with the ship’s AI for a cookie while Mooncake hovered over his shoulder.

“He’s just so…” she tried to explain as she gestured vaguely towards him. “You know… so… Gary.” She honestly couldn’t think of another word that summed him up more perfectly than that. He was so unlike anyone Quinn had encountered before. “Do you really think he’ll be able to help get your son back?”

She watched as Avocato frowned and stood up. She belatedly wondered if maybe she pressed too far, if maybe talking about his son so openly when she didn’t even know the guy was too much, but she quickly squashed down her hesitation. She didn’t get where she was today because she was afraid of pushing too far.

“I don’t know,” Avocato said gruffly; his cold, yellow eyes meeting her own. “But I’ve been trying to get my son back for a long time, and during that time, not one person offered to help and meant it. But Gary…” Avocato’s gaze moved across the room until it fell onto Gary. “He didn’t even know me.” The small smile on Avocato’s lips was uncharacteristically soft.  “So no.” Avocato looked back at her. “I don’t know if Gary will be able to help… but he’s the only one in the entire universe actually willing to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment and let me know what you thought!  
> Also let me know if you have any suggestions for a mini-oneshot. I may or may not be able to write it. I'm trying not to write anything that will be disproved by the show's canon, since episodes are still coming out and we are still learning about these characters.


	4. Babysitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Cato, his father and Gary go to an alien marketplace.

“Can we go, dad? We’ll be careful!”

Avocato frowned as he scoured the market place. The market of Cardaxia was pretty safe, but he wasn’t sure he was comfortable with leaving Little Cato. He just got him back. He didn’t want to leave him ever again…

On the other hand, getting information from his old contacts would be much easier on his own, and he knew if he brought anyone else along, it would put them in more danger.

“Yeah, don’t worry, Avocato,” Gary said as he placed a hand on Little Cato’s shoulder. “I’ll look out for him. You just do your thing.”

Avocato looked from Gary’s open, optimistic face to the hopeful, wide eyed expression of his son.

“I don’t know…” Avocato said slowly.

“Oh! Look, Little Cato! They have a whole booth of bootleg copies of that new game, Galaxy Space!”

“Oh sweet! That game sounds awesome! Can we go, Dad?” His son was trying to keep his cool, but he was practically bouncing on the pads of his feet.

“Yeah, come on, Avocato. Don’t you trust me to look after your son?”

Avocato paused. It was just a simple question, but he could hear the vulnerability in his friend’s voice.

When he didn’t respond, Gary took a stepped closer to him. “You know I wouldn’t let anything happen to him, right?” Gary said, softer this time. And despite a lifetime of learning to distrust people in order to survive, Avocato believed him.

He knew beyond a doubt Gary would die to protect his son.

Avocato sighed.

“Fine,” he said at last. “Just don’t let him out of your sight, don’t let him talk to strangers, and most importantly, if anything feels off, head back to the ship immediately.”

“All right!” Gary shouted white fist-pumping the air. “Don’t worry, I’ll look after him like he was my own flesh and blood!”

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Avocato said, turning to his son. “You got all that?”

“Don’t let Gary out of my sight, don’t let him talk to strangers, and head back to the Galaxy One if things get dicey. No problem,” Little Cato said with a nod as his hand grazed the hilt of his blaster.

“Hey!” Gary shouted. “I don’t need your son to babysit me! I’m perfectly capable of taking care of myself!”

“Sure you are, buddy,” Avocato said, and then he lowered his voice as he turned to his son. “And don’t let him fill up on Cardaxia candy, or he will be bouncing off the walls all night.”

Little Cato saluted him playfully. “You can count on me, Dad!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might regret making this chapter if we learn more about Little Cato and if it turns out I haven't quite captured his personality, but as soon as I though of this idea, I couldn't stop myself from writing it. 
> 
> Like I said last chapter, let me know if you guys have any suggestions for future chapters. I already have one suggestion that I'm working on and it will probably be out sometime after the next episode premieres.


End file.
